Preventing ascites in poultry, improving a rate of raising, and preventing the ascites while maintaining a high growth rate of broilers are important issues for productivity of poultry.
Up to now, coenzyme Q is known to prevent the ascites in the broilers (JP 06-287136 A, JP 07-123928 A). In addition, administering of the coenzyme Q with an antioxidant, an antacid, an ammonia generation inhibitor, or the like to the broilers is also known (JP 09-187229 A).
Further, regarding the time and the period of administering the coenzyme Q, PCT publication WO98/51164A discloses administering for 7 days or longer to the broilers between 10 days and 35 days in age.
However, a conventional preventive containing coenzyme Q was unsatisfactory in terms of exerting an effect with a small dose. Further, the preventive was also unsatisfactory in terms of exerting an effect within a short period of administering.
The Coenzyme Q is fat-soluble and has a property of not dispersing easily in water. Therefore, by administering a preventive agent for ascites containing coenzyme Q using a conventional administration method, in other words, by only dispersing in water, the preventive floats on water surface and cannot be administered accurately. Further, by mixing to adsorb the preventive to powder or by dissolving in oil and then dispersing in water, the preventive floats on water surface or precipitates. Therefore, sufficient and accurate administering of the preventive agent for ascites containing coenzyme Q was impossible. Further, much of the water quality of water used in a poultry farm is high in hardness or contains a disinfectant added, and a problem exists in which dispersing the coenzyme Q is difficult, so effective administering has been more difficult.
In other words, with regard to a preventive agent for ascites containing coenzyme Q, a conventional technology is insufficient and there is more need for study, considering an amount of use and period of use and considering accurate and simple administering.